


Unfinished Business

by ShelbzFunSized



Series: Saving You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbzFunSized/pseuds/ShelbzFunSized
Summary: It's been over three years since he'd seen her.  A lot can happen in three years.  But here she was, and he'd be damned if she didn't look the same as she did in that skeevy bar back in Wisconsin.  He never expected his travels would bring them back together, not after how things were left between them.  But she'd left that strained voicemail on his phone, the voicemail that brought Dean running to Georgia to at least check on her.Lorelai never expected him to listen to that message, let alone come to Savannah to solve her problems.  But she always knew they'd had unfinished business, and no matter what, no matter how bad it was, Dean would try to help her.  That's why she left the message in the first place.  But now that he's here, she's not certain she's ready for what comes next.





	1. Chapter One

_**Kenosha, Wisconsin- Fall 2002** _

 

It was a regular Thursday night; "Thirsty Thursday" specials glowed on the light-up board behind the bartenders' heads. College coeds were all over the place, playing beer pong and pool and darts, 'sneaking' drunk, sloppy kisses. The students of the two local universities mingled here, at this dingy, dive bar, before heading off for the night to do things that no one would speak of in the daylight.

The place wasn't as skeevy as Dean had predicted from the parking lot. The building looked rather old and run down, the sign for The Somers House had paint peeling off and was in need of some serious TLC. He figured it was as good a place as any to pull in and get a drink; there was a vampire terrorizing the local college girls and he and his father had come to hunt down the son of a bitch that was leaving pretty faces mutilated and exsanguinated in ditches around the shores of Lake Michigan. John had gone off on his own earlier, undoubtedly to a different dive bar on another side of town, leaving Dean to his own devices.

Like father, like son, Dean mentally chuckled at himself as he finished his beer. A simple hand gesture alerted the flirty blonde behind the bar that he wanted another. Every chance she got, she'd twirl her hair around her finger and smile brightly at him, trying so hard to get his attention. Any other night, Dean would flirt back, and more than likely get her to invite him home for a night of fun. But right now he was on reconnaissance. All of the victims of the vampire he was hunting were either 21 or 22 years old, female, and they all disappeared from either downtown Kenosha or a bar like this one, closer to the university campuses. He was hoping to spot his prey in the crowd, but he knew without more research it was futile at best. At least this way, if John asked what his night consisted of, it wouldn't be a total lie if Dean said he was working.

Taking a pull from his ice cold beer, Dean turned his focus back to the crowd around the bar, abandoning the throngs of bodies out dancing and partying to the loud music. His eyes landed on a girl at the very edge of the bar, glass of something dark beside her, books spread out on the counter. Her dark hair was tied up in a messy bun, and thick, black, square framed glasses were perched at the end of her nose. Every so often, she'd take a sip from her drink, then tap her pen against her lips. She then gently nibbled her lower lip as she paged through her books, almost frantically, before settling on a new set of pages and furiously taking down information into her notebook.

Dean was perplexed by her; he'd never seen a woman do her homework in a public place like a bar, let alone one full of college kids trying to ditch their studies for a night full of drinking and bad decisions. He'd assumed she was doing her homework at the very least. In a place like this, there wasn't much else she would be doing. Minutes flew by as he watched her, slowly morphing to almost a whole hour before he watched her close her books with a content smile, removing her glasses from her face and tugging the rubber band from her hair. Dean wasn't sure what exactly compelled him to move, but he found himself walking towards her, uncertain of his own intentions. He quickly noted that her glass was empty, deciding to use that as his opening line.

"Mind if I buy you another?" He flashed his most dazzling smile as he eased next to her, motioning to her glass. She looked at him, puzzled for a moment, before nodding.

"Liv, lemme get another!" She hollered to the blonde that had been flirting with Dean. He watched Liv pour a strong Jack and Coke, swapping out the full glass for her empty. "Thank you…." She left her statement open, giving him the opportunity to begin a conversation.

"Dean," He finished her sentence, smiling bright.

"Well, thank you for the drink Dean," She beamed back. " 'Preciate it." It was then that he noticed her southern drawl.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He asked.

"Very astute," She commented. "I'm from Georgia, a little town called Savannah. I'm a nursing student at the University of Wisconsin."

"That's quite a ways away from Georgia…." He commented much like she had earlier, hoping to get the brunette's name.

"Lorelai, but you can call me Rory." She responded, catching up on his subtle hint. "And you're right, but my Meemaw was here so that's why I chose to attend college here. Not much left for me back home." By now, Rory had downed her entire drink, setting her glass on the counter, whereas Dean was only half finished with his beer. "Well, Dean, thanks for the drink, but I really need to be off. I've got an exam early in the morning. Maybe I'll see you around?" She smiled bright as she gathered her books into her arms. Dean downed the rest of his beer quickly, his arm darting out to catch her elbow before she could walk away.

"Do you want a ride home?" He offered. The words left his lips before he could even think. Something about this girl- Lorelai- was pulling him in, like he was just naturally drawn to her. She smiled politely at him before shaking her head.

"Sorry, sugar, but I'm not that kind of girl," Rory responded. Her accent punctuated her words, adding to the air of mystery surrounding the studious young woman before him. "Maybe tomorrow you can buy me another drink before one am and we can talk," She chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder as she walked past. "Goodnight, Dean." She patted his shoulder before walking away, her hips swaying as she left the bar. Dean's head began to spin, he took a seat on the stool she'd previously occupied. Most nights all he had to do was smile at a woman to get her into bed with him. This one actually turned him down, surprising him even further after watching her study at the bar. He fished his keys out of his leather jacket, threw a couple bills on the counter, and headed back for the motel.

As Dean returned to the room he was sharing with his father, Lorelai was the only thing consuming his thoughts. The vampire was the last thing on his mind. He'd just hoped that John would let them split up to keep an eye out tomorrow night. He really wanted to buy Rory that drink.


	2. Chapter Two

It was a regular Thursday night; my shift ended around ten and I slid to the other side of the bar, tucked into the corner, my books spread before me.  I had one hell of an exam to prepare for, but I needed the tips to make my bills on time.  By now the throngs of 'thirsty' students from both Carthage and Parkside had started to file in.  Men playing pool, teaching women to throw darts, while the rest made their way to the 'dance floor' to grind on each other, in the hopes that they'd be down for a quick lay at bar close.  It was a regular Thursday ritual here at Somers House. 

 

A few times over the course of an hour, some of these guys came up, trying to buy me a drink, but the minute they saw my nursing books spread before me they quickly turned.  A few commented things like, _"Why are you studying here?"_ or, my favorite, _"Hey baby, why don't you put the books away and hit this for the night?"_   Classy.  Real classy.  Olivia kept my drink full for me while I studied, what did I need them for anyways?  This exam was make or break for the semester, and my career was more important than getting laid by some preppy boy going to the religious school on his rich daddy's dime. 

 

By the time I'd finished studying, it was well past one in the morning.  I downed my drink, packing my books up with an enthusiastic smile.  I pulled the hair tie from my bun, shaking my hair out around my shoulders.  I pulled my glasses off, tucking them along with my books off to the side, ready to pack it up for the night and head home.  Before I could gather my things, a man slid up next to me, smile bright.

 

"Mind if I buy you another?" He asked, lightly motioning to my empty glass.  _Well, at least it's better than some of the lines I've heard tonight_ , I noted.  He looked so out of place here.  He was in a black tee and a dark burgundy shirt, with worn out jeans and work boots.  His hair was short, his eyes reflecting the flashing lights around us.  He certainly wasn't from around here, that was certain.  I was in my senior year of college and I'd never seen him in here before.  _What the hell, one more drink can't hurt._ I nodded, turning to Olivia.

 

"Liv, lemme get another!" I hollered, leaning over the bar.  She acknowledged me and began to pour my drink as the mystery man continued to smile down at me.  He must've had at least six or seven inches on me.  Olivia soon swapped out my glasses, and I picked up the full Jack and Coke, smiling at my stranger.  "Thank you….."

 

"Dean," He filled in, smile never faltering.

 

"Well, thank you for the drink Dean," I smiled back.  " 'Preciate it."

 

"You're not from around here, are you?" Dean asked.  I'd only assumed he'd heard my accent. 

 

"Very astute," I commended.  "I'm from Georgia," I admitted.  "A small town called Savannah.  I'm a nursing student at the University of Wisconsin."

 

"That's quite a ways from Georgia…" It was Dean's turn to leave the open ended statements, trying to learn more about me.

 

"Lorelai, but you can call me Rory." I introduced myself finally.  "And you're right, but my Meemaw was here so that's why I chose to attend college here." I finished the rest of my drink.  "Not much left for me back home." I set the empty glass on the counter for Liv to take.  "Well, Dean, thanks for the drink, but I really need to be off." I tried excusing myself.  "I've got an exam early in the morning.  Maybe I'll see you around?"  I gathered my books in my arms, listening as Dean all but slammed his beer bottle onto the counter.  When I turned to leave, his hand gently grasped my elbow.

 

"Do you want a ride home?" He offered, a playful look in his bright eyes.  I chuckled to myself.

 

"Sorry, sugar, but I'm not that kind of girl.  Maybe tomorrow you can buy me a drink before one am and we can talk." I gently patted his shoulder with my free hand, walking past.  "Goodnight, Dean."  I left the bar, heading for the corner of the lot where my worn out Honda was parked.  I slipped inside, settling into the worn cloth seat.  I tossed my books on the seat and turned the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life.  Sure, it was a ten year old car, but she still ran beautifully and I wasn't about to buy a new car when she worked just fine.

 

 I made the short drive home, leaving my books in my car overnight.  Too exhausted to care for much of anything, I turned the key in the lock to the house, stepping inside and toeing off my shoes.  I made a beeline for my room, throwing on the lights and scooping up my iHome remote.  I hit the play button, letting sweet music flood the place as I padded to the bathroom, shedding my clothes along the way, leaving them where they landed on the floor.  All I wanted was a quick shower, and sweet, sweet sleep. 

 

Ten minutes and a quick towel dry later, I was dressed in my baggiest sweats and an old, threadbare Metallica tee.  I brushed my teeth, threw some leave in conditioner into my hair, and turned the music way down.  I hit the lights as I crawled into bed, noting the time on the clock.  _Two thirty.  Not bad._ I closed my eyes, surrendering to the fact that I'd only get about five hours of sleep.


End file.
